1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture. More specifically, this invention involves a recreational water craft of unique design and construction. The water craft described herein is manually powered by one or more pair of paddle wheels, each member of said pair being independently mounted and driven; and, can be converted to, sail power and thereby take on both the appearance and sailing characteristic of a mini-catamaran.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The designer of water craft for commercial, sport and recreational environments are generally driven by similar considerations and yet approach their respective challenges very differently. More specifically, the commercial vessel (e.g. cargo or tanker) has as its dominant design feature the ability to transport large quantities of cargo, whereas speed and maneuverability is secondary. In the case of a powered sport vessel (e.g. air boat, cigarette boat, etc.) high speed stability is paramount. Recreational vessel design, on the other hand, (do to both cost constraints and the intended market for such "toys"), tends to compromise speed for safety; maneuverability for stability; and, fun for physical exertion.
More specifically, recreational vessels (both engine driven and manually powered) of the type generally available at resorts or beaches are of either one of two dominant varieties: the "Jet Ski" class of vessel or the manually powered boat (row boat, pedal boat or float tricycle). The popularity in the "Jet Ski" class of recreational vessel is by no small measure do the fact that manually powered boats are cumbersome, slow and relatively unmanuverable. Moreover, from the viewpoint of the concessionaires at resorts, beaches and mariners, manually power vessels have less customer appeal (as requiring considerable physical exertion and, thus, tend to be rented for a shorter period of time) and also can be maintenance intensive. The only and apparently saving grace for such manually powered recreational vessels is that their shortcomings also make them reasonably safe, particularly for small children or the inexperienced vacationer. Notwithstanding, such manually powered vessels are and continue to be dull and uninteresting and have declined in popularity.
Sail (wind) powered recreational vessels (e.g. catamarans and sail boards) have and continue to gain in popularity, however, require considerable skill to operate proficiently and require just the right amount of wind--too little breeze and they remain dead in the water and too strong a wind and they simply are not controllable; particularly in confined areas and in shallow waters which are frequented by swimmers. Thus, the vacationer or casual sailor has to tailor his sailing to the prevailing wind patterns, and must forego such activity if the conditions are unfavorable.
The following patents, discussed in chronological order (based upon their date of issue), are both typical and representative of the design concepts for manually powered recreational water craft:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,640,390 (issued Aug. 30, 1927) describes a surf board-like device having a pair of paddle wheels disposed laterally and mounted to common axle. The apparent configuration of Patentee's board contemplates synchronous rotation of each of the paddles wheels relative to one another; and further contemplates that both paddles wheels can be manually powered by rotational motion applied to either foot/hand pedal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,921 (issued Feb. 6, 1973) describes a buoyant float wherein propulsion thereof is effected by a pair of paddles connected to the end of the float by a hinge-like mechanism. The float is propelled by the operator laying on the float and strapping the paddles to his ankles. The kicking action of the operator propels the float upon the water in the same manner as the kicking action of a swimmer outfitted with swim fins.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,319 (issued Apr. 1, 1975) describes a device which combines, in a single water craft, the features described U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,640,390 & 3,874,319. Patentee also purportedly further improves the stability and directional control of his craft by modification of the underside the float; the detail of which are unremarkable in the context of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,834 (issued Sep. 9, 1975) describes a hand driven water craft wherein the manual rotational of the hand pedals is translated via a spur gear train to power a drive shaft. A propeller at the end of the drive shaft is thereby caused to rotate and propels the craft through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,716 (issued Sep. 19, 1989) describes a pontoon boat wherein each of the pontoons are contoured (or the outer surface thereof modified), to form an auger or screw. Upon transfer of pedal power from a gear train to the drive gear on each pontoon, the pontoon is rotated about its major (long) axis, thereby creating thrust which propels the craft thorough the water. In the embodiment of the invention illustrated by Patentee, each pontoon is powered by a different pedal drive and, thus, directional steering of the craft is accomplished, without the aid of a rudder, by unequal application of power to either pontoon; or, by counter rotation of one pontoon relative to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,801 (issued Jun. 26, 1990) describes a flotation device wherein a frame is supported by a pair of outrigger-type floats and the topside of the frame adapted to mount a bicycle thereon, so as to mechanically couple (i) the rear wheel of the bicycle to a propulsion system for the floatation device, and (ii) the front wheel of the bicycle to a rudder so as to provide directional control for such floatation device (by simply turning the bicycle's front wheel).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,846 (issued Nov. 30 1990) describes a manually propelled boat wherein a single oar is mechanically coupled to a transmission which in turn is connected to a drive shaft mounted propeller. Upon reciprocal movement of the solitary oar, such manual power is converted, and coupled by, the transmission power to the drive shaft and shaft mounted propeller, thereby propelling the boat through the water.
As is, thus, evident from the foregoing discussion, and from review of the patents described above, there is and remains a continuing need to provide a safe, yet enjoyable, water craft that can be operated without undue exertion, risk of injury or need for instruction/experience, while at the same time satisfying the requirements of the concessionaire (low maintenance and doesn't exhaust the renter). The preferred water craft must also be capable of operation independent of wind conditions so as to free its operation from dependency upon the uncertainty in weather patterns and upon abrupt changes in such patterns, which can cause unsafe and ineffective operation of wind powered water craft. The preferred water craft of this invention is, thus, ideal for both private and commercial use in that its simplicity of design and construction makes it relatively inexpensive to own and maintain.